


C, B, A, S

by chocolatedisco



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Support Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatedisco/pseuds/chocolatedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A support line that never was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C, B, A, S

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: small genocide mention.

**C**

Yarne: Uh… Gerome?

Gerome: …

Yarne: …You’re probably just not acknowledging me, but I have to check. I’d be pretty embarrassed if I thanked you while you were sleeping.

Gerome: I am listening.

Yarne: Great! So, uh. Thanks for the save in today’s battle. I’d be rabbit stew if it weren’t for you.

Gerome: I would have done it for any of us.

Yarne: Yeah, but you did it for me. I know I cause a lot of trouble, focusing on my anxieties instead of what’s in front of me. You’re so driven, and I’m just an obstacle to what you’re trying to achieve. For you to resent me so much and still come to my ai—

Gerome: I hold no resentment for you.

Yarne: What?

Gerome: We all bear the burden of creating a future. But you bear the burden of creating a future for your race as well. To devote yourself to each of these even as one tears you away from the other… you are admirable to suffer so.

Yarne: …Wow. Even I never thought of it like that. Thanks.

Gerome: You shouldn’t thank me. It’s just the truth.

Yarne: Hey, if you don’t hate me, maybe we could be friends? I don’t really have a lot of people to talk to around he—

Gerome: No.

Yarne: …No?

Gerome: I cannot be allowed so close to you. I may have said too much already. _[Gerome leaves]_

Yarne: Hey, wait! …Wow, he moves fast. Can’t be allowed close to me?

* * *

 

**B**

Gerome: Would you stop following me around? Your… ears keep poking out. It’s embarrassing.

Yarne: I’m better at hiding in the forest, I swear.

Gerome: I’m sure. But nonetheless, your efforts are meaningless. I will have no further personal contact with you.

Yarne: You don’t think that’s unfair? Just cutting me off the moment I show a little interest in you?

Gerome: No.

Yarne: No?

Gerome: No.

Yarne: I heard you, I just want you to explain yourself!

Gerome: I know that. But I owe you no explanation, and even if I did, I could choose not to give one anyway.

Yarne: …I’m sorry, but I really don’t get it! You said I was admirable. No one says stuff like that to me. It made me feel really good. I feel good thinking about it now! So I want to get to know you a little better. Maybe I could return the favour somehow. But you won’t let me try. You won’t even give me a reason.

Gerome: …

Yarne: What, nothing? I made sense, didn’t I? I was sort of just saying whatever came to mind.

Gerome: I am thinking.

Yarne: Oh. Uh, take your time.

Gerome: …My reasoning is not unsound. It is uncomfortable for me, and hearing it might alienate you. How would I protect you if you began to avoid me? You cannot lay your feelings aside as I do.

Yarne: Is it really that bad?

Gerome: I cannot know. It is no great moral wrong, but that means little to me weighed against what it makes you feel.

Yarne: …Well, I’d like to hear it. Just say it and run away. If we need to talk about it we can do that next time.

Gerome: …I think you’re cute. _[Gerome leaves]_

Yarne: …Cute?

* * *

**A**

Yarne: Gerome! Gerome, wait!

Gerome: Must I really?

Yarne: Yes! Come on, you thought I was going to hate you forever. Isn’t this better?

Gerome: Of course. But still, I told you I was uncomfortable with it myself. It does not suit me. I thought it stopped at Minerva, but now I find myself…

Yarne: Thinking I’m adorable.

Gerome: …

Yarne: Well, sure it was a little weird at first. It’s a new experience. But I kind of like it, the more I think about it.

Gerome: …Truly?

Yarne: Yeah.

Gerome: You fight for the survival of the taguel, a race my own nearly eradicated, and I find you cute. This does not make you furious?

Yarne: No. Rabbit-wearers are the cutest. My mom said so.

Gerome: You’re not simply making this up to placate me?

Yarne: Nope!

Gerome: Well. It seems your wish has been granted.

Yarne: Huh?

Gerome: You wanted not only to be close to me, but to make me… feel good. It’s not often I do, and even less often that I find the feeling acceptable. You’re quite something.

Yarne: Hey, cut it out. You’re making me blush.

Gerome: …I noticed. You’re still a bit uncomfortable.

Yarne: I’m sure I’ll get used to it.

Gerome: So… may I call you Yarnykins?

Yarne: …Once in a while. And never in front of anyone else!

Gerome: Naturally. 

* * *

 

**S**

Gerome: …You’ve grown quite accustomed to this, haven’t you?

Yarne: I can’t help it. Petting feels a lot nicer than I would have guessed.

Gerome: Part of me is a little disappointed. I’m running out of ways to make you blush.

Yarne: I doubt it. You’ve always got something up your sleeve. An outfit you want me to try on, a fancy meal to treat me to, some beautiful landscape to fly me over… I never know what’s going to come next.

Gerome: Well… I hope this will do.

Yarne: A… a ring?

Gerome: …

Yarne: You… didn’t have to go this far. This is just making fun of me.

Gerome: No, no! I’m serious, Yarne.

Yarne: …Really?

Gerome: Yes. I’m surprised you didn’t realize my intentions earlier.

Yarne: Well… the thought had come to mind. But I sure didn’t expect this. I can hardly breathe. It’s so beautiful…

Gerome: It was my mother’s. Perhaps I should have bought another, but I can think of no greater gesture than to entrust it to you.

Yarne: Gerome… Then, you’ll have my mother’s. We can look after them for each other.

Gerome: I… look forward to it.

Yarne: I love you.

Gerome: I love you too.

Yarne: …You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.


End file.
